DE 43 03 663 C1 discloses a motor vehicle with a water chamber which is arranged between the base of a windshield, the upper edge of an end wall separating the engine compartment and the passenger compartment from one another, and the rear rim of an engine hood, in order to collect rainwater running off from the windshield and directing it into the open in a controlled manner via a discharge nozzle on the floor of the water chamber. When the water cannot run off quickly enough out from the water chamber, it accumulates therein and finally escapes on a different path than via the discharge nozzle. Since, in the known water chamber, a joint between a lower part and a cover of the water chamber lies higher than an air passage opening, via which air which is drawn in through the water chamber reaches the passenger compartment, the possibility exists here primarily that the accumulated water arrives into the passenger compartment together with the fresh air which is drawn in via the duct. In other constructions of water chambers, water can leak via an insufficiently tight joint, e.g., between the lower part and the cover of the water chamber or on a feedthrough.
When, on this path, the water comes in contact with moisture-sensitive, in particular electrical or electronic, components in the engine compartment, or when the water can be distributed in this way in an insulating layer delimiting the engine compartment, the result can be damage to the vehicle. As long as the leaking quantities of water are not too great and no water arrives into the passenger compartment, where it can not be overlooked, there is a high probability that a leakiness of the water chamber is only detected through the consequential damage which it causes.
It is therefore at least one object herein to provide a motor vehicle in which the risk of damage through a leakiness of the water chamber is at least reduced. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.